


Always By Your Side

by symphonic__chaos



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi, My favorite Trio, and cuddling, and then recovery, best friends always, margo and her favorite gay/bi boys, there's a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: The trio run into unexpected trouble on their way to Fillory, and it's up to the boys to come up with a gameplan when she gets hurt.





	Always By Your Side

"Quentin, no!"

Margo's words echoed through the clearing, desperation too late over Eliot's yelled 'Don't!', the third of their trio already stepping forward as his fingers moved quickly to form a less harmful offensive attack from magic they'd learned to protect themselves. The single blast of energy magic from the creature prevented Quentin from finishing, his body caving inwards as he flew backwards, his body hitting a tree with a thud. Eliot was quick to move next, his own fingers tutting up a defensive shield when Margo could only stare at Quentin's unconscious body.

"Margo, we need to go now." Eliot's voice chimed back, his calm wavering to betray the panic that was brewing within him as he kept his eyes on the woman in front of them. Her eyes glowed yellow, a strange smoke was coming from her mouth, along with the quick flick of a forked black tongue, a human-creature that none of them could identify.

"Q, baby, come on, wake up." Margo said as she knelt beside Q, shaking his arm gently before patting his cheeks to try and get those eyes to open. "Wake up, please wake up, we gotta move."

A movement in their peripherals caught her attention and she swore as she realized there was another figure coming towards them, his hands wielding a power that burned blue like his companions. Time seemed to slow as she realized his focus was on Eliot and the female, that she and Quentin meant absolutely nothing to him right then and there. Margo's eyes swept the area as she tried to find a way they could get out while being encumbered with carrying Quentin.

"Holy shit... El, it's a nest! It's their fuckin' nest!" Margo called to him as she watched the glowing eyes from the thick of the trees across the way, too short to be like those attacking them. 

Quentin stirred and groaned behind her and she looked back at him briefly as her hand moved out to touch Eliot's shoulder as he backed towards them with the shield magic barely holding up against the barrage of energy magic the female creature was throwing at them. This led to their downfall, as the female's mate moved in with her distraction, bee-lining it for Eliot to distract and break the shield. 

"Watch out!" Quentin's voice wavered from beside them as he struggled to push himself up from the ground, wincing from the pain emanating from his back.

Margo turned her head quickly and yanked Eliot back, the male barely missing her best friend and stumbling past him, only to wheel around swiftly and crouch, ready to strike again. Margo moved in front of Eliot with no hesitation, her fingers already moving with the first step as she recalled everything she'd read before. Even though she recommended book after book in the scifi and normal fiction section to Eliot, there were a massive amount more in the Brakebills library that she'd read during free time, including spells.

The ground began freezing beneath the male creatures legs, icy tentacles weaving up his feet and calves, soon immobilizing his knees and thighs as he let out a confused and enraged screech. Margo's hands were shaking, she was terrified of Eliot and Quentin getting hurt more, terrified that anything could happen to any of them. 

"Get Q and get a head start, I can run faster if I'm not helping with him." 

"I am **not** leaving you here alone with them." The protest was firm and she knew Eliot meant every word, even Quentin's voice chimed in after.

"I'm okay, I can manage, let's all just go, okay? Look, it was just a mistake, we didn't mean to walk into your nesting area, okay?"

Quentin looked at the creatures, not even sure they would understand what he was saying, but judging by the female's face, they weren't going to accept an apology. Eliot worked quickly on forming another shield as the male began struggling, the female watching between he and Margo as if she expected him to break free any moment and attack them. A single call from the treeline nearby, sounding like a mix between a birds cry and a hiss had the female in a protective stance again.

"Oh, fuck me." Margo muttered as the ice around the male cracked, Eliot yelling for Quentin to run as he moved forward to help shield Margo so she could stop trying to keep the spell climbing. 

A single blast of the females energy hit the shield, the male hurtling his body at it, distracting the two enough that Quentin's yelled second warning was too late, fangs of the female creature sinking into Margo's arm. Margo shrieked in shocked pain, ripping her arm away and lifting her other in a fist, swinging it to send a right hook directly into the female creature's jaw.

"You **bitch**!" The hand that swung immediately went to cover the fresh wound, Quentin moving in front of her as he sent hit after hit of the missile battle magic they'd learned. Eliot soon dropped the shield as he watched Margo stumble back, her hand moving to her head, the dizziness clear in her face. 

One final hit to the female had her spiraling back, the male running to her side as he hissed at the trio, his body stance over her fully defensive. Quentin kept his hands lifted, ready to fire again if needed, but his steps carried him slowly back towards where Eliot was now holding Margo up bridal style. 

"I think they're poisonous, we need to get her to Brakebills to see if Lipson can help her." Eliot said, his voice wavering as he pressed his lips to her forehead when she whispered his name, her body soon going limp in his arms.

~~

_"Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you... gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be..._"

Eliot's voice was soft beside Margo, the faint beep of her heart being monitored to her other side. A slight shift of her hand had it moving away from whatever it touched, her eyes parting just enough to find out it was Quentin's hair. Her fingers moved out again to brush through the brown strands as best as she could, her other hand soon squeezed by Eliot's fingers, which had been wrapped around them for a while judging by how clammy her hand felt. 

"You're not allowed to scare me like this, Bambi. I need you. We both do." Eliot said softly as he lifted Margo's hand to his lips, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Listen, El," Margo rasped out, her brows furrowing at the state of her voice. "Was I snoring?"

"Uh huh."

"Mouth open?"

"Like a fish out of water. A beautiful fish."

Margo's face scrunched up as she smacked her lips and swallowed a couple times, her tongue and mouth dryer than the Wandering desert. Her head fell towards Eliot, still heavy from whatever drugs were being pumped into her right arm, her left brow raising slowly. Maybe. Or it wasn't and she probably just looked ridiculous, fuck if she knew.

"What's a bitch gotta do to get some water and chapstick?"

Eliot's laugh was like music in the mostly silence of the room, the chair silent on the floor as he slid back enough to grab the pitcher of water on the table, pouring her a glass and bringing it back. She sipped from the straw as he held it, taking another sip or two until the glass was gone and she took a deep breath, leaning her head back, her eyes closing for a moment. A light, slick pressure on her lips had them peeking open, Eliot was standing now and carefully applying chapstick to her lips, then to his own.

"That was real warm..."

"It was in my pocket."

"Wait, can I have some?"

The two turned their head to Quentin, who had apparently woken at some point and was now looking at the chapstick in Eliot's hand like a puppy that wanted a treat. Eliot nodded and leaned across the bed, applying it on Quentin's lips as well before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaning back. 

"I'm sorry if I made you both worry, but I wasn't letting that Fillory freak hurt you, El." Margo finally finished her previous attempt of an apology, both hands now taken by Eliot and Quentin, the latter's chin lightly resting on them- he still looked exhausted.

"How long was I out, anyway?"

"Almost a week." Eliot said hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak again, but Margo had already started and was lifting her head, which wobbled around like a toy before falling back against the pillow.

"_Almost a week?_! Oh, that Voldemort bitch is _dead_ for biting me." Margo's voice was low as she glared up at the ceiling, but Quentin brought her attention back down as he rubbed the spot where she'd been bit.

"Lipson was able to stop the spread of the poison, but we actually had to have some of the medics from Fillory come. I guess the poison was a lot like rattlesnake venom, only... Fillory rattlesnake...people." Quentin's eyebrows furrowed before he gave a crooked smile and squeezed her hand. "But you're back now and they said it shouldn't scar much."

"Not that I wouldn't rub some shea butter on it for you, you know. As your best friend, that's my job." Eliot chimed in and stood, deciding to climb onto the bed and lay with Margo, her arm shifting slowly, carefully, around his shoulders. 

They stayed that way for a minute before Margo turned her head and looked at Quentin, almost expectantly. 

"Well? You coming up here too?"

"Oh, I mean, I just thought because of the IV and the medicine that-- I just don't want to--"

"Shut up and get up here, Q."

Quentin's lips formed a small 'o' before he nodded and moved up carefully onto the bed, mimicking Eliot's position of laying on his side, his arm soon moving out to lay over Margo and partially on Eliot's side. Eliot's arm slung over as well, a gentle squeeze given to Quentin's side.

"Thank you both for saving me. Thank you for... really being the best friends a bad bitch like me could have. Yes, even you, Q."

Margo knew Quentin was looking up at her in that cute, tried-to-hide-it surprise that he normally did, which faded away into a soft smile at her confirmation. They'd been close since their threesome and, as much as Margo tried to deny it, she liked keeping Quentin close, too. He was a good person to be around, he had a good heart and strong feelings- he fit in just right with she and Eliot, who shared the same personality. They were often separated from Quentin, but they were a force when put together, and they were all grateful and had nothing but love for each other.

"Nap time?" Eliot asked as Margo tried (and failed) to suppress a yawn, successfully triggering Quentin into yawning as well.

"Nap time," the two said in unison.


End file.
